The White Emperor
by Talen Avalon
Summary: AU story of 'Split Personalities'. Two people from a dark realm have set their sights on one of the Digidestined. Who do they want & why? This is not what you would expect in a fanfic. PG-13 for one odd plotline. If you don't believe me, then read!
1. Prologue

The White Emperor  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own any characters that are not from the show or from any other fanfic. This is an improptu story, so don't flame me. A review would be nice, but this is a story that should make you think about the many 'what if' fanfics that have yet to be written, so enjoy.  
  
  
  
It has been 5 years since the fall of MaloMyotismon. There hasn't been much activity in the Digital World that relates to the powers of Darkness. At least, that's what the Digidestined think...  
  
High in the sky of the Digital World, a castle floated in the sky. Statues of dragons and phoenixes lines the walls. The palace reeked of evil unmatched by all. The realm of the Digital World that the castle was within was black in its entirety. Everything in this realm was black, the trees, the ground, the water, even the light & sky. Inside, a lone Bakemon made its way toward the throne room of the ones who ruled the castle and the realm that the castle was within. Gathering his courage, he pushed open the door, revealing two creatures that would remind thee of humans, one of them was male in nature, the other was female. The male was sitting on a throne, the female was standing by him.  
  
"Did you summon me, my lords?" The female turned toward Bakemon. The male followed suit. They both had black eyes & hair. The male had spiked hair like the Digimon Emperor, but the female had straight hair. They wore the same kind of outfit that the Digimon Emperor once wore, the only difference was that their outfit was completely black. The male wore what seemed to be a grey, spiral-shaped bracelet around his left wrist, while the female had a grey, ring-like bracelet around her right wrist. They both had black, phoenix-like wings coming out from behind their capes. The male nodded in response to Bakemon's question.  
  
"Yes," he spoke in a dark, cold voice. "we did." The Bakemon bowed the best he could.  
  
"How may I serve you, Shadow Emperor & Shadow Empress?" The female, a.k.a the Shadow Empress, waved a hand, causing a sphere of energy to appear in the middle of the throne room. The Bakemon stood back up. The sphere showed the image of one of the Digidestined. He was walking to school with the other digidestined children, with a relatively big, green worm in his arms. The male, a.k.a the Shadow Emperor, walked up to the sphere.  
  
"With the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the Digimon that have followed the path of darkness have no leader, no one that will make their dreams become realized. In order to conquer the multiple realities and become the realm- renouned Viral Master, I must control the one who keeps the balance of the Digital World in check from within his own heart. My sources tell me that this boy is the one I am looking for. I want to you bring him to me. If you wish, you can kill the rest & the worm that he is partnered with." Bakemon's eyes widened.  
  
"But, Shadow Emperor, he is the former Digimon Emperor! Why would he be the one who protects the balance of the Digital World?" The Shadow Emperor raised a hand.  
  
"I know this. Remember what was happening when he was the Digimon Emperor?" Bekemon nodded.  
  
"He came closer to conquering the Digital World than any one who came before or after him." The Shadow Emperor nods.  
  
"Now that he has renounced being the Digimon Emperor, how close have those who have followed in his footsteps to conquering the Digital World?" Bakemon's eyes widened.  
  
"Not very close." The Shadow Emperor nods again. The Shadow Empress stepped forward.  
  
"I have been doing some field research on this boy & have found out something very peculiar. It seems that when the boy experiences a dark emotion, there is a rise in activities related to the powers of darkness. When he experiences happiness or another one of the light emotions, there is a rise in activities related to the powers of light." Bakemon, while shaking his head in disbelief, sighed. "But, because of the chance that he may be able to control the balance of the Digital World, we will send with you an ally." The Shadow Emperor waved a hand, making two creatures appear behind him. They were both pixie fighters, one was rose & white, the other was royal purple & black. "Satylamon & Pucchiemon will be your allies for this mission. What ever you do, don't harm the boy, but kill the rest." The three Digimon bow to the Shadow Emperor & the Shadow Empress.  
  
"What ever you want to have is what I want you to have, my lords." At that moment, the three Digimon flew out of the throne room, in pursuit of the boy. The Shadow Emperor and the Shadow Empress turned toward the energy sphere, watching the boy's every move.  
  
*****Author's Note*****  
  
I think I got a little too descriptive in this prologue. Oh, well. 


	2. In the Future

The White Emperor  
  
Chapter 1: In the Future  
  
"So, what's up, Micheal?" A bloned-haired, purple/greened-eyed girl dressed in gold with a golden tag & crest around her neck was walking with a friend of hers. They were on her way to the girl's uncle's place. The boy she called Micheal smiled.  
  
"I know one thing. I don't have to worry about any more tests until school starts again. Aren't you glad for summer vacation, Saffron?" The girl Micheal called Saffron smiled back.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I don't have to worry about that English class of mine. I feel like I'm in competition with you when it comes to learning the different languages. You seem to have a knack for it..." That's when Saffron heard a strange beep. "Micheal, did you hear something?" Micheal shook his head.  
  
"No, I didn't. Why do you ask?" Saffron shook her head.  
  
"Nothing. Forget that I asked. I think I can make it to my uncle's house. You can go on with the others." Micheal looked at talen with a suspicious glint in his eye, then sighed.  
  
"Alright, Saffron. See ya tomorrow." He rode off into the horizon on his black skateboard, making Saffron smile.  
  
"If only he was an angel..." She heard the strange beep again. She closed her eyes and tried to see if she could hear the beeping again. A few seconds later, she heard the strange beep, but it seemed to come from behind her. She turned around and walked toward the direction of the beep. She seemed to under a trance, one that could not be explained. After walking for a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. What she found was a strange, metallic-gold device. A gold D-Power. It seemed like it was carelessly thrown into the wastebasket. "Oh, my lord...where did this come from?" She reached into the wastebasket, wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it back out. After she pulled it out, it started to glow with a golden aura. She became startled & dropped it.  
  
"Hey, why are you afraid of something that belongs to you?" Saffron became startled. She turned around to see a dark blue ball with bat-like wings fly at her eye level.  
  
"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The winged ball smiled.  
  
"I'm Demidevimon. I come from the past Digital World." Saffron's eyes widened.  
  
"Di...Digital World?" Demidevimon nodded.  
  
"That's right. I'm your partner Digimon. You are needed in the past, because one of the former Digidestined is in trouble."  
  
"Former...Digidestined? You mean like Ken & Matt?" Demidevimon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know of those two?" Saffron smiled.  
  
"They are my favorite Digidestined in the anime 'Digimon: Digital Monsters'." Demidevimon sighed. At that moment, a portal appeared behind Saffron. She turned toward the portal and sighed. "I believe this is our ride. Am I right?" Demidevimon nodded.  
  
"That's right." Demidevimon picked up the golden D-Power & dropped it in Saffron's hand. This time, it glowed brightly for only a few seconds. "I hope you have some Digimon cards, because we're going to need them." Saffron stared at Demidevimon.  
  
"How do you know of Digimon CCG?" Demidevimon smirked.  
  
"Field researching?" Saffron rolled her eyes.  
  
"I had to ask. Let's go!" Both Saffron & Demidevimon jumped into the portal, knowing that the future depended on them. 


	3. Introduction

The White Emperor  
  
Chapter 2: Introduction  
  
"I swear, when I saw the look on Jun's face after she found put that mom went going through her closet, found that shirt with all of those signatures on it & washed it, I'd thought I would never stop laughing!" Everyone was laughing their heads off.  
  
"Now I don't think I can stop laughing, either!" Ken nodded in agreement with Yolei. He was too red in the face from laughing. He managed to stop laughing for a second.  
  
"I'm starting to wish you hadn't had told us that! I'm still going to be laughing at that by the time I get home!" Davis blushed. At that moment, they heard a crash.  
  
"Oh, my lord...that was one bumpy ride..." The gang ran toward the sound of the voice. When they got to the school, they found a girl that landed by the biggest tree in the schoolyard. She seemed to have a Demidevimon beside her. T.K.'s eyes narrowed as he remembered what Demidevimon usually digivolve to. Cody seemed to sense this.  
  
"T.K., don't do anything you're going to regret." That startled T.K. and brought him back to reality. The girl turned toward the Digidestined and stood up.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Ken & Wormmon stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Ken & this is my partner, Wormmon." Saffron's face went from frightened to calm.  
  
"So you're the infamous Ken 'The Rocket' Ichijouji. And I'm assuming that you're with your friends Davis, Cody, T.K., Yolei & Kari." Just about all of their eyes widened when they heard that. Ken regained his speaking ability first.  
  
"How did you know who I was with? Are you a telepath?" Saffron shook her head in response.  
  
"Trust me, I am no telepath, but I do know certain things about you and the rest of the Digidestined. You see, I'm not from this time period. I am from the year 2045, not much different than this time. I was sent here, because one of you is going to be in danger. Don't ask who sent me to this time, because I don't have a clue as to who." That's when Davis & Veemon stepped forward.  
  
"What do you know about us?" Saffron smiled, thinking of how she could scare the pants off of them.  
  
"First of all, Davis, I know that you have the Digi-eggs of Courage & Friendship, allowing Veemon to armor digivolve into either Flamedramon or Raidramon." Davis & Veemon dropped their jaws in unison.  
  
"How the...what else do you know about me?" Saffron smirked.  
  
"I know that if it weren't for your bull-headedness, you & the rest of the Digi-destined wouldn't have defeated Malomyotismon." Davis looked toward Ken, while Veemon looked toward Wormmon. Ken & Wormmon were following suit. Veemon regained his speaking ability first.  
  
"You must have been very talented to spot that..." Demidevimon landed on Saffron's head, smirking.  
  
"And she knows a lot more about you digidestined! Enough to write fanfics about you guys!" That brought everyone out of hiding. T.K. was the first one to speak.  
  
"What do you know about me?" Saffron smiled.  
  
"What would you like me to tell you, T.K.? Or should I say, 'Digidestined of Hope'?" T.K. raised an eyebrow. He knew he should have expected that, but it caught him off his guard. Yolei stepped forward.  
  
"Do you know which Digidestined has which crest or digi-egg?" Demidevimon flew over to Yolei & landed on her head.  
  
"Of course she does! Does she have to prove it to you?" Saffron's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You had better not be using your Evil Wisper attack on Yolei...you had better control that dark side of yours or I'm going to ring you..." Demidevimon gasped & flew back onto Saffron's head. Cody stepped forward. Knowing how small he was, she kneeled down to his height.  
  
"What do you mean by 'ring him'?" Cody was pointing at Demidevimon. Saffron glanced toward Ken & rolled up her right sleeve. They all gasped. Saffron had a Dark Spiral & a Dark Ring around her lower arm.  
  
"But how...I didn't except them to last that long..." Ken was in shock to see two items of his former past on a human being. Saffron sighed and unrolled her sleeve.  
  
"Hence the reason why I have always known that Digimon existed. I also found this." She pulled out of her left pocket a tag with a rose-colored crest held within it. The Crest of Kindness. Everyone stared at it. "I believe this belongs to you, Ken." She handed the tag & crest over to Ken. When it was in his hands, it started to glow. Ken smiled & put it on, so that he wouldn't lose it. That's when everyone noticed the golden crest that Saffron was wearing.  
  
"Excuse me, but what crest do you have, may I may inquire to ask?" Saffron looked down toward Hawkmon, who was pointing at the crest.  
  
"Oh, this? I call this crest the Crest of Mystery, because it seems to glow at random times. I don't why it glows, because I made this crest in Art class." That's when the crest started to shine with a golden aura, one that always hypnotizes Saffron. When it stopped glowing, Saffron snapped back into reality. "See?" Kari shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"Crests don't glow at random times, Saffron. This crest didn't glow until you admitted that you didn't know why the crest was able to glow. Think of the other times that it has glowed. Did you admit something right before it glowed?" Saffron thought back, then nodded.  
  
"As the matter of fact, it only glows when I...admit something...oh, my lord. This isn't the Crest of Mystery, this is the Crest of Admittance..." Saffron stared at the golden crest in awe. She was able to do what the others weren't able to do, create her own crest with her own hands. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for them to go to class. Yolei was the last one to speak.  
  
"We have to go now. We'll meet you back here at this tree, okay?" Saffron nodded.  
  
"Okay, see ya later!" Everyone waved to Saffron & went inside the school. No one had any idea that they were being watched by an unwelcomed stranger.  
  
****Author's Note****  
  
BTW, if you want to know what the Crest of Admittance looks like, e-mail me at zapdos112000@yahoo.com & I will send you an image of what the crest looks like within a tag. Okay? 


	4. The Plan

The White Emperor  
  
Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
"Who is she? I've never seen her before..." The Shadow Emperor & the Shadow Empress were watching the Digidestined. They had just seen Saffron Shadowstar & her Demidevimon with their target. The Shadow Empress turned toward the Shadow Emperor, who had his eyes narrowed.  
  
"My goody-good brother must be behind this. I wouldn't be surprised..." The Shadow Empress's eyes widened.  
  
"You don't mean..." The Shadow Emperor nodded to the Shadow Emperor's unspoken question.  
  
"Yes, I mean *him*. But out of all people, why would he send but a single girl & a Demidevimon that used to be Myotismon's henchman? That is what's been bugging me..." The Shadow Emperor started to pace around the room. The Shadow Empress started to think of what to do.  
  
"Maybe if we could get this new girl out of the picture before we get the boy, maybe we'll be able to outwit your brother at his own game..." The Shadow Emperor turned toward the Shadow Empress and smiled.  
  
"A grand idea, my love. I was right to allow you to rule by my side." The Shadow Empress blushed because of the compliment.  
  
"She has a Demidevimon, right? Why not send a Devimon or a Devidramon?" The Shadow Emperor raised an eyebrow, then smirked.  
  
"Excellent idea. But, I have another that we could send. BlackGrowlmon." At that moment, a black version of Growlmon appeared.  
  
"Did you call me, master?" The Shadow Emperor nodded.  
  
"Yes, BlackGrowlmon, I did. We have a job for you." He points to the sphere of energy, which shows the image of a girl with a Demidevimon who was hiding in the biggest tree in the Odiba Elementary School yard. Saffron. "See this girl? I have the feeling that she was sent by my brother to make sure that I don't get my real target. I want you to destroy this girl & her Demidevimon. Is that clear?" BlackGrowlmon bows.  
  
"Clear as crystal, my lord. I will see to it right away." BlackGrowlmon backs out of the room & leaves, ready to do what his master wishes. The Shadow Empress steps forward.  
  
"Should I follow him?" The Shadow Emperor nodded.  
  
"Yes, that would be wise. Go now, before he's gone." The Shadow Empress spread out her wings & took flight after BlackGrowlmon. The Shadow Emperor smirked. He knew that under her watch, the job would get done. With a wave of his hand, the sphere of energy split into two, one of them keeping an eye on the boy they were after, another keeping an eye on Saffron. He watched the one that showed what Saffron was doing, eager to see her fall for the final time.  
  
*******************************  
  
A rustling in the leaves could be heard as Saffron & Demidevimon went up the tree along with Gatomon & Patamon. Making sure that no one saw them climb up the tree, she took out her golden D-Power & one of her Digimon cards.  
  
"Digi-modify! Invisibility activate!" Saffron slashed an Invisibility card, allowing Saffron, Demidevimon, Gatomon & Patamon to become invisible. They could see & hear each other, but no one could see or hear them. Gatomon & Patamon stared at what Saffron had just done.  
  
"How did you do that? That's cool!" Saffron handed them the Invisibility card which showed a Wormmon hiding underneath a see-through cloak. Gatomon handed the card back to Saffron. Demidevimon smirked.  
  
"Hey, anyone want to make some mischief?" Everyone stared at Demidevimon, who went from a dark blue to a dark purple. Patamon started to laugh at who knows what.  
  
"Where is she? I know she's around here somewhere..." When they heard the voice, they looked down and spotted BlackGrowlmon. They looked around to see if anyone noticed the big, black dinosaur, but it seemed like everyone was oblivious to him. They knew that there was going to be trouble... 


	5. Revealing

The White Emperor  
  
Chapter 4: Revealing  
  
"What do you want, Digimon?" Patamon bared his teeth at BlackGrowlmon, ready to kick his butt. BlackGrowlmon narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I am looking for a female Digidestined whose partner Digimon is a Demidevimon. Have you seen any that fit that description?" Gatomon popped her head out of the tree.  
  
"Who wants to know & why?" BlackGrowlmon smirked.  
  
"I am BlackGrowlmon, and I'm on some top secret business. Business that requires me to be alone with this Degidestined & her Demidevimon." Gatomon & Patamon narrowed their eyes in unison.  
  
"Excuse us." Patamon & Gatomon went back up the tree, where Saffron was shaking badly.  
  
"It's happening. His thoughts are jumping into my mind. I know why he's here. He wants me dead. I don't know why because BlackGrowlmon isn't thinking about that. As the matter of fact, he's doing his best not to think about that. Say that you have seen no such girl , and hope that he believes you. If he doesn't, then get ready to fight." The two Digimon nodded. Gatomon nodded. She stuck her head back out of the tree.  
  
"We have seen no such digidestined, BlackGrowlmon. So go away or I'll give you a Lightning Claw." Gatomon bared the claws in her right paw at BlackGrowlmon. BlackGrowlmon's eyes narrowed, not believing what Gatomon had said.  
  
"Fine then, kitty-cat. I will be on my way." BlackGrowlmon walks away from the tree. When he turned the corner, Gatomon pulled her head back into the tree.  
  
"I've got the feeling that he didn't exactly believe you, did he?" Gatomon looked toward a concerned Demidevimon.  
  
"How can you sense things like that?" Demidevimon sighed.  
  
"He's the Champion form of one of my brothers. I was always able to tell what was on my brother's side." Saffron's eyes widened.  
  
"Duck!" Everyone got out of the tree just before a black fireball hit the tree. "Oh, my lord, that was close!" Everyone stared at Saffron. Demidevimon regained his speaking ability first.  
  
"How did you know that he was going to fire?" Saffron sighed.  
  
"He was thinking about it." BlackGrowlmon appeared above them like a forebading shadow.  
  
"So you are here. I will take care of you here & now. Exaust Flame!" BlackGrowlmon reared back his head & fired a stream of black flame at Saffron & Demidevimon. At that moment, Saffron, Demidevimon, Gatomon & Patamon were teleported out of the way of the 'line of fire' and into the computer lab.  
  
"What the heck?!" Gatomon & Patamon were confused like you have never seen. Saffron & Demidevimon smirked.  
  
"There's a reason why I'm called the fastest hands in Japan in my time. You just saw why. If you want to know what I just did, I had just slashed my Teleportation card into my D-Power, allowing Demidevimon to teleport us out of harm's way." Gatomon & Patamon went quiet after hearing that.  
  
*********************************  
  
"What the hell happened to the tree?!" Davis was the first to see the burnt tree. After hearing Davis shout, the others turned toward the tree. Ken was the first to run to the tree, leaving everyone behind, even Wormmon. He looked around to see if Gatomon, Patamon, Demidevimon & Saffron were alright, but he couldn't find them.  
  
"Where are they?! They're gone!" At that moment, the ones that Ken was looking for appeared. Demidevimon was the first to catch his breath.  
  
"Sorry about our little disappearance, but we were attacked." That is when the other Digidestined & the Digimon appeared.  
  
"What's going on? What happened? Why did the tree get burned?" Yolei was the first to catch her breath, so she got to ask those questions. At this time, Saffron caught her breath.  
  
"We were attacked by a Digimon called BlackGrowlmon. Demidevimon said that it was the Champion form of one of his brother's. He fired a fireball at us, while we were within the tree. We got out of the way in time, but the tree got crisped by the attack. A few seconds later, BlackGrowlmon stood over us, ready to fry us. If it weren't for my quick thinking & fast hands, Demidevimon wouldn't have been able to teleport us out of the line of fire." Davis shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"What I don't get is why he was trying to fry you guys!" Saffron sighed.  
  
"That I don't know, but I know this. He wasn't trying to fry Gatomon & Patamon. He was trying to fry me & Demidevimon." Yolei stepped forward.  
  
"Did he tell you this?" Gatomon shook her head.  
  
"No, she said that his thoughts were jumping into her mind." Patamon nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's what she said." An eerie wind starts to blow at that moment. T.K looked up at the sky, seeing a dark shadow in the clouds.  
  
"Uh, guys? Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?" Everyone looks toward the direction that T.K. was looking in & sees the shadows. One of the pixie-shaped ones smirked.  
  
"So we have been spotted. I'll end this before it begins. Creul Talon!" A beam of psychic energy was fired from one of the pixie shadows. Saffron pulled out a card & her golden D-Power.  
  
"Digi-modify! Shield activate!" A force field appeared around the Digidestined & Digimon, causing the Cruel Talon to become neutralized. Everyone, except Gatomon & Patamon, stared at Saffron & Demidevimon. They didn't know how she managed to pull that off.  
  
"I'm not going to stand here & let them atta---"  
  
"Ken, don't. She may be here to get rid of us all. I have an idea though." She pulls a card out of her pocket and turned toward Demidevimon.  
  
"Ready to go Champion?" Demidevimon turned quickly toward Saffron & smirked.  
  
"Let's find out what I digivolve into. Slash the card, girl!" Saffron smirked back.  
  
"Let's do this. Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" At that moment, Demidevimon started to shine with a golden aura.  
  
"Demidevimon digivolve to...BlackGrowlmon!" When they saw Demidevimon digivolve to his Champion form, Saffron, Gatomon & Patamon dropped their jaws. They knew things were going to be interesting. 


	6. The Digi-egg

The White Emperor  
  
Chapter 5: The Digi-egg  
  
"But you're...BlackGrowlmon...I thought you wold digivole into either Devimon or Devidramon..." Demidevimon, I mean BlackGrowlmon, smirked at Saffron.  
  
"Who said that a Digimon's digivolution family was in a straight line?" Saffron nodded in agreement.  
  
"I know that now. Digi-modify! Hyper Wing activate!" Wings that looked like Stingmon's wings appeared on BlackGrowlmon. He flapped his wings to gain altitude & went through the shield that still stands around the digidestined & the other Digimon.  
  
"What? Well, we'll just have to take care of you then. Pucchiemon, you know what to do!" The rose & white pixie flew toward BlackGrowlmon, ready to ram into him. The royal purple & black pixie stayed with Bakemon. Before the ram hit him, Saffron's D-Power showed what they were up against.  
  
"Satylamon is the Armor-Cruelty form of...Wormmon? No way. Same thing with Pucchiemon, only the Digi-egg used is Kindness. We're also against a Bakemon, who is the Champion form of either Demidevimon or Wormmon." She looked up at the three Digimon in disbelief. "No way that those three could have digivolved from three different Wormmon." Everyone else was looking up toward the Digimon that were fighting BlackGrowlmon. They couldn't believe what Saffron had just said about those Digimon either.  
  
"Exhaust Flame!" BlackGrowlmon reared his head back, then shot the black flamestreak at the armored pixie, causing his armor to overheat. He started to glow, then landed on the ground. When the glow disappeared, a rose & white digi-egg was left. There was no sign of the Digimon that used it. Bakemon winced.  
  
"There goes one of the Digi-eggs. Your turn, Satylamon." The other pixie Digimon glared at the BlackGrowlmon, then smirked.  
  
"I'll show you the power of the Digi-egg of Cruelty. Crystal Illusion!" The darker pixie appeared from out of the shadows, and into the light. When he did this, his eyes started to glow a deep indigo, hypnotizing BlackGrowlmon. Saffron's eyes widened, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
"What the...how can he know one of MaloMyotismon's attacks? Wait a second..." Saffron turned toward the others. "Who ready to deal some major damage?" At that moment, the shield starts to disappear. "We're not going to have a choice..." When the shield disappears, Bakemon dives toward the Digi-destined. Everyone scatters in different directions, but Bakemon kept following Ken, Wormmon & Saffron.  
  
"Why is it still chasing us? Do you think it's after one of us?" Saffron looked toward a frightened Ken, who seemed to have an idea about who Bakemon may be after.  
  
"I don't know. His thoughts are not jumping into my mind. He must have some kind of control over his thoughts." Wormmon sighed while listening to this conversation while running, turned his head behind him & fired a Sticky Net at Bakemon, slowing him down big time. That's when an energy blast was fired from Satylamon to Saffron's right.  
  
"Do you really think that you have escaped us, boy? I will be back to finish the job I was sent to do soon." At that moment, a black portal appeared behind Satylamon, who flew into the portal. Bakemon managed to break free from Wormmon's webbing & also flew into the portal. After the portal closed itself, BlackGrowlmon landed beside Saffron & de-digivolved into Demidevimon. He was feeling a little woozey from the Crystal Illusion attack.  
  
"Are you alright?" Saffron picked up the wobbly creature. Demidevimon slowly nodded.  
  
"I think so...hey, what's that over there?" Demidevimon shakily pointed on of his wings toward the rose & white Digi-egg. Ken, Wormmon & Saffron looked toward the direction that Demidevimon was pointing at & gasped when they saw the Digi-egg. Saffron started running toward it, with Ken & Wormmon following close by.  
  
***************************************  
  
"That's one beautiful digi-egg. Do you think it's yours?" Ken looked toward Wormmon, who had that curious look in his eye.  
  
"I don't really know, Wormmon. I thought I wasn't meant to have a Digi- egg." Demidevimon smirked.  
  
"You may be mistaken about that thought. But to find out, why don't you try lifting it to see if you can lift it, Saffron." Saffron looked her Demidevimon in the eye.  
  
"You don't have any armor forms, Demidevimon." Demidevimon blushed. Ken slightly giggled. He knealt down toward the digi-egg & lifted it from the ground. When he did, a rose-colored light shone from the Digi-egg. When it stopped, an image appeared on the Digi-egg, one that looked familiar to him. This Digi-egg was the...  
  
"This is the Digi-egg of Kindness. I'd never thought that there was one with my crest on it..." Wormmon jumped up & down in glee.  
  
"Finally, I'll be able to armor-digivolve like the others!" Ken smiled at his partner.  
  
"Yeah. But something bothers me. Who was the one that originally armor- digivolved with this digi-egg?" Saffron shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. Pucchiemon's thoughts weren't jumping into my mind." At that moment, the other digi-destined appeared, worried about Ken, Saffron & their Digimon.  
  
"Are you two alright? I would have gotten with you guys sooner, but Satylamon attacked me & Exveemon, who de-digivolved after taking a direct blow to the back." Davis had his Demiveemon in his arms, who was wimpering about his back. Kari nodded in agreement.  
  
"Satylamon is probably one of the strongest armor digimon known. He may be stronger than Flamedramon." T.K. sighed.  
  
"I hate to say this, but I agree with Kari. He was able to deal with Exveemon, Nefertimon, Pegesusmon, Shurimon, & Digmon at the same time without breaking a sweat." Ken, Saffron & their Digimon winced. That digimon must have packed some power in its atacks. Wormmon stopped wincing first.  
  
"Did he say why he attacked?" Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"No, nothing. What about you? Did Bakemon say anything?" Saffron shook her head in response to Cody's question.  
  
"No, he didn't. But I think I know who he's after, but this is just a guess. It's not factual yet." Yolei looked into Saffron's purple/green eyes.  
  
"Who do you think they're after?" Saffron glanced toward Ken, the only mation that was needed to tell the others her guess. "If that's true, then..."  
  
"We have to be more careful, right Ken?" Ken nodded shakely at Wormmon. Wormmon noticed this shakyness. "Ken, are you alright?" At that moment, Ken fainted without warning. Saffron caught the falling boy before he could hit the ground.  
  
"This is definatly isn't good." Everyone nodded in agreement. She picked up the out-cold boy & carried him in her arms, like Ken was some kind of bride at a wedding. "What should we do?" Everyone looked to each other, all of them without any ideas of their next plan of attack, now that one of their own was in danger. 


	7. Premonitions

The White Emperor  
  
Chapter 6: Premontions  
  
Warning: This is a little time alteration, so that can work. Please don't flame me for this.  
  
***Begin Dream Scene***  
  
"Not again..." Ken was back in the Digital World desert, certain that he knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Ken? Is that you?" Ken froze when he heard that voice. He thought it sounded familiar. He turned around to find out who the owner of the voice was & gasped. His dead brother was standing before him.  
  
"Sam? But how...?" Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I may be physically dead, but I'm still pretty much alive within you. That's why I was able to appear in this dream. Ken, you need to be careful from now on. There are forces that are after you, and I don't mean for revenge. They are after the power to control the balance of the Digital World and you have that power." Ken just stared at Sam. He had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean 'the power to control the balance of the Digital World'? No one has such power! The Destiny Stones are in control of that!" Sam shook his head.  
  
"Yes, but they need a human that also has that power, so that if they are destroyed, the balance of the Digital World will still be in check. They chose you." Ken shook his head.  
  
"But why are you telling me this now?" Sam sighed.  
  
"While I was alive, I knew that you were special in ways other than what is natural. At first, I thought that I was going crazy. After a while, I noticed that when you were feeling hurt or angry of frightened, something bad would happen. When you were calm or happy, good things started to happen. I tried to make you happy, but because of our parents, the world has been over shadowed many times. Do you remember the battle in Odiba 13 years ago?" Ken nodded. He remembered that very battle between Greymon & that other Digimon.  
  
"Yes, I do. I was feeling upset because you were getting all of the attention." Sam nodded.  
  
"Now do you remember when Myotismon attacked Odiba?" Ken nodded again.  
  
"Yeah, he had me & my parents in the convention center. Gatomon sensed that I was a digi-destined, but knew that I wasn't her partner. Myotismon must have sensed it, too. I was hurt that you hit me after trying out the Digivice." Sam nodded once again.  
  
"That's right. Now, after I had died, how did you feel & what happened?" Ken averted his gaze & thought back to that memory.  
  
"I had felt like I lost everything good that I had in my life. It was that feeling that made me become the Digimon Emperor." Ken slowly looked back toward the spirit of his brother, horrified. Sam was right. Those events occurred while he was experiencing one of the dark emotions. "But what I want to know is why they had chosen me?" At that moment, a sonic boom was heard in the distance.  
  
"That's not good. The Shadow Emperor & the Shadow Empress know where you are! Run! I'll hold them off!" Ken started to run then looked back. The ones he had called the Shadow Emperor & the Shadow Empress had captured Sam.  
  
"Sam, no..." Because he wasn't watching his footing, he tripped over a sand dune. He landed on his side as the Shadow Emperor stood over him like a foreboding shadow.  
  
***End Dream Scene***  
  
"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Yolei was looking toward a fidgeting Ken, who was still in Saffron's arms. After fidgeting for quite a while, Ken woke up with a start.  
  
"What the...uh, Saffron? Why are you caring me like this? This is embassasing..." Saffron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? I was the one who stopped you from falling on your face when you fainted." Ken blushed slightly. He din't know whether or not he should tell the others about his dream or not. That's when he saw Wormmon looking up at him. Saffron let Ken down & allowed him to stand on his own. Ken knealt down to his partner's eye level.  
  
"Wormmon, what's wrong?" Wormmon sighed.  
  
"I don't really know. It's just that I have the feeling that something bad was going to happen to you." Ken averted his gaze. He knew that Wormmon was right. He just hoped that whatever that was after him doesn't get to him. I mean, what could happen to him while his friends, their Digimon, Wormmon and Saffron & Demidevimon were with him? 


End file.
